


Stiles' Bed and Breakfast

by GravityDidIt



Series: Stiles B&B [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles, Bed and breakfast au, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Handyman Derek, Inn owner Stiles, M/M, contains nsfw images, face fucking, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Stiles meets a new possible employee and makes an...impression





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was new to the whole Bed and Breakfast game. But when his grandmother died leaving him her old inn, he couldn’t just sell it.

He remembered playing there as a child, he remembered Christmas, and easters, even thanksgiving being held at the small inn along with the people who happened to be staying there at the time. His grandmother had made them family.

And he remembered the stories his mother would tell him of at nine teen years old she met a young man two years her senior that her mother had hired as a handy man. That man had been his father.

Their story was one Stiles (though he would never admit) held dear, so when it was left to him, he had to keep it up.

It needed more than little work, however. But after Stiles took over he realized it was because his grandmother’s previous Handyman hadn’t been that ‘handy’, he at least knew how to tape things with duck tape and then hide it behind curtains, or furniture.

So here Stiles was placing an add for a new handyman to deal with the Inn’s repairs.

Trying to get everything in order, Stiles was constantly moving and sending emails and writing down post-it notes , that’s he’s sure the Concierge, Jackson, is moving around to mess with him, when possibly the most attractive man Stiles had ever seen walks up to him. Stiles thoughts are frozen and yet faster than ever as he immediately begins fantasizing about the man’s arms and how they look like they could hold him up while he get’s fucked up against a wall.

“I have a few references from some of private business owners in town.”

Suddenly Stiles thoughts speed to a stop and jack-knife forward.

“Oh!” Too loud Stiles. “You’re here for the handjob.” The wet dream optimized’s eyebrows scrunch together and small redness goes over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. And Stiles is immediately aware that he just propositioned a stranger and he’s not even at The Jungle. “OH mY GOD! I’m sorry. You’re here for the Handy-man job.”

“Yes,” The man agrees slowly losing some of the red on his face. “I’m Derek Hale.” Derek hands Stiles a manilla envelope filled with references and resumes. 

“These look promising, but after what my grandmother went through, I’m going to have to try you out first.” Oh…fuck….that sounded like another come on. But Stiles powers through it. “I’ll give you a few task, you will be compensated for them but Before I sign you on exclusively I need to have first hand proof of your work.”

Derek agrees, and begins working on repairing a faulty light fixture…

And Stiles isn’t sure if he wants Derek to be as good as his references or not…because he is entirely sure he is going to be sued for sexual harassment of an employee.


	2. Skip a few steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets tired of the looks Stiles has been sending his way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains NSFW images

“Do you like what you see Stiles?” Stiles for the most part has no idea how to answer that question. Stiles can talk, boy can he ever, he could talk until the imploded and the sky fell, but Derek Hale seems to have the ability to shut Stiles smart sarcastic mouth up. Any words Stiles could have said dry up on his tongue as his eyes take in the sight that is…Derek. Derek Hale the handyman for Stiles’ Inn. 

The furred chest, the line of hair that leads down and down and down until it reaches Derek’s large heavy cock. Stiles feels himself swallow but his throat feels sahara dry. Derek voice forces Stiles attention to his face. The smirk twisted on his lips makes Stiles belly clench and his cock stir to life.  _Why did he think inviting the handyman that he has had a crush on for the past few weeks into his office was a good idea?_

“You’ve been watching me for weeks now.” Derek drops his trousers completely, the fabric pooling at his boots. “Watching me as I climb a ladder to change a light bulb, bend over to fix the plumbing…”And when Derek took off his shirt when he got to hot from working outside int he summer sun, or when Derek then cooled himself off with the garden hose. “But I’ve been watching you too Stiles. The way your eyes look at me, the way your mouth opens and you lick your lips when I’m near. I know what you want.” Derek reaches out to Stiles places his palm on Stiles cheek, cupping his face. Gently Derek pulls Stiles’ mouth closer, almost kissing, Stiles can feel the phantom touch of Derek’s lips. “I know what I want too, Stiles.” Derek’s breath brushes across Stiles open mouth, and he can’t help the whimper that he lets out. Derek takes the whimper as permission to close the minuscule distance between their lips and kiss Stiles. Derek soft lips move against his own, the scratch of stubble rubs across the edges of his mouth heightening his pleasure.

Derek pulls off of the kiss and smirks at the younger man as he lets out a noise of disappointment. “Don’t worry Stiles I have something your going to enjoy.” Derek places his hand on Stiles shoulder and begins to push down. The inn owner gets the idea lowers to his knees. Stiles is face to face with Derek hard cock, long, tan, thick and his mouth waters. “I’ve been thinking about your mouth Stiles.” Stiles looks up and locks eyes with Derek, his pupils are blown wide, leaving very little of the hazel green that Stiles has become so enamored with. “Your lips, so pink.” Derek’s right hand touches Stiles lips, almost reverently. “The minute I met you, I knew, Stiles, that I had to have my cock go between them.” Stiles cock is pressing so hard against the confines of his pants but he can’t think enough to unzip himself and pull it out, his hands rest against Derek’s strong muscular thighs instead. “Tell me Stiles, tell me you want this, and I’ll give it to you.” Stiles nods, but Derek smirks and shakes his head. “I need to hear you say it, beg for my cock.” Stiles swallows, the movement of his throat tract by Derek’s eyes.

“Please Derek,” Stiles begins his voice sounds raspy to his ears. “I need your cock. I want your cock in my mouth so bad, I need to suck on you, please!” Derek’s smirk sharpens with a flash of white teeth.

“Good boy.” Stiles opens his mouth and lowers it onto Derek’s waiting cock. Stiles moans at having the heavy weight of the thick cock on his tongue. “That’s right Stiles, get your mouth around my cock.” Stiles bobs his head while sucking on the length in his mouth. Derek moans. “I knew you’d be good at this. With dick sucking lips like yours, I knew, there wasn’t a doubt in my mind.”

Stiles body alights with arousal at Derek’s words. Derek had thought about him just as intimately Stiles had thought of him. Stiles continues to bob his head, but it isn’t long before he feels a hand on the back of his skull. “Come on Stiles, lets put your throat to work.” Stiles hadn’t taken a cock as big or long as Derek’s in….well a very long time but he’s not going to give up. Derek pulls Stiles head closer and closer to his groin, his cock slipping further and further into Stiles mouth until it meets the back, then it enters the tight warm squeeze of Stiles throat. 

“Oh, fuck!” Derek nearly shouts, Stiles nose buried in the thatch of pubic hair above Derek’s cock. “No one, ever actually been able to…” The rest of his words are cut off my a deep moan as Stiles swallows around his length, his throat closing around the length in a tight wave of movement. “Dammit Stiles, you’re the perfect cocksucker.” Derek hips begin to move, at first neither of the two noticed it, a grind of Derek hips against Stiles face. But soon the hand behind Stiles head became to and the held him in place as much as the forced him forward into Derek’s thrusts. Stiles felt his jaw starting to become sore but his cock was still so hard if he reached down to touch himself, he knows he’d blow his load. But he can’t, won’t he want to be good for Derek wants to continue being used like this.

“That’s right Stiles.” Derek is fully thrusting into Stiles mouth and throat now, his full balls slapping against Stiles chin. “Take my cock,” Derek thrusts his hips forward at thew same time he pulls Stiles mouth onto his cock, fucking his bosses face, like its a toy, a fleshlight for his own personal use. He starts to feel the tingle in his balls and lower stomach, the signal for impending release. “I’m about to come Stiles. Where do you want it?” Derek really should have pulled out to let Stiles answer but he doesn’t want to leave the soft warm squeeze of Stiles mouth and throat. But Stiles answers by placing his hands on Derek’s firm ass and pushes him further into his already stuffed mouth. “Fuck yes.” Derek curses and looses any finesse he may have had before, chasing his own mindless pleasure. Stiles gargles and spit leaks out of his mouth running down Derek’s large balls. “Stiles I’m coming!” Derek unloads into Stiles throat, peristalsis swallowing his massive load and massaging his cock through aftershocks of pleasure. 

Derek pulls out, sensitive from his orgasm, he looks down at Stiles, his face is a mess, covered in tears and saliva, his lips are red and bruised, his mouth hangs open like he can’t close it. Derek smirks at Stiles completely fucked out look but it grows into a proud smile when he notices the wet stain on Stiles pants. Stiles had come from Derek fucking his face. Derek pulls Stiles off of the ground and kiss, his tongue enters Stiles mouth and he tastes himself on Stiles tongue. Stiles returns the kiss but his slack jaw and tired tongue account for a lack of finesse. 

“Would you like to go out with me? Dinner?” Stiles eyes widen in surprise, like he didn’t realize that Derek would want to date him.

“Yes, absolutely.” Derek’s heart seems to fill with butterflies at the ‘yes’ but his cock begins to fill at listening to the rasp of Stiles voice and recalling why it sounds the way it does.


End file.
